


Une nouvelle particulière

by 16arpi



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16arpi/pseuds/16arpi
Summary: Au chômage, Thomas reçoit un jour une lettre de l'armée de l'air. Celle-ci a un travail à lui proposer, une mission périlleuse mais passionnante: socio-anthropologue sur la cité d'Atlantis ! Thomas va-t-il accepter cette incroyable mission ?





	Une nouvelle particulière

##  Une nouvelle particulière

«  _ On ne sent rien, absolument rien. Au début on est face à cette immense étendue verticale bleue. Ça n'a rien de comparable, même si quand j'ai l'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai automatiquement pensé à une piscine. Sauf qu'en réalité, ce n'est pas de l'eau. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris, mais on m'a expliqué que c'était un champ de force ou je ne sais pas quoi, une sorte de protection magnétique qui permet de maintenir un trou de verre ou quelque chose dans le genre. Quoi qu'il en soit, à un moment on m'a signifié qu'il fallait que je m'avance, alors je me suis avancé et je suis rentré dedans. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai eu très peur, j'avais peur de me noyer ou quoi, mais non. Dès l'instant où on passe la porte, on est instantanement de l'autre côté, arrivé dans un lieu totalement différent. Les ingénieurs du SGC m'ont dit qu'en réalité, cette impression d'instantané était une illuion puisque notre corps prenait environ trois secondes à passer le vortex. Bref, le fait est que j'ai passé la porte et l'instant suivant j'étais arrivé sur Atlantis. _ »

* * *

Il y avait de la neige dehors, chose plutôt rare dans cette région de France. La pluie avait cessé de tomber depuis deux heures environ, le soleil venait de pointer le bout de son nez. Le facteur sillonait comme à son habitude les rues du quartier, déposant maison par maison et appartement par appartement le courrier du jour. Vers 11h04, ce dernier s'arrêta comme très souvent devant la maison de Thomas Lourque. Sa maison était situé vers la fin de l'itinéraire habituel des postiers. Comme le dépôt du courrier de Thomas Lourque signifiait à chaque fois pour le facteur la fin imminente de son service, celui-ci s'autorisait très souvent de sonner chez Thomas, lui qui était toujours très heureux de lui ouvrir sa porte pour lui offrir un café.

— Oh Samuel, viens entre ! lui exclama Thomas, voyant le facteur en sueur. Tu tombes à pic je viens de lancer la cafetière. Ma soeur m'a ramené des gateaux hier, sers toi n'hésite pas ! — Merci Thomas c'est sympa. Tu permets que j'enlève mes affaires ? Demanda Samuel essouflé. J'en peux plus j'ai trop chaud.  — Non non, vas-y installe toi. Qu'est-ce t'as ? La neige te brûle ? — Ah ah, très drôle. Non mais le moteur du vélo a encore planté. Franchement t'aurais pu habiter autre part que sur le haut d'une coline. Pas cool pour moi. — Ah ça, désolé mais pour ce que je fais le soir, pas le choix. Reponda-t-il alors qu'il commença à remplir les deux tasses de café tout chaud.

Pour dire vrai, Thomas avait le choix. Seulement, il avait fait celui de ne jamais sacrifier sa passion pour quoi que ce soit. En effet, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Thomas n'a jamais cessé de lever la tête vers le ciel. L'observant dès le coucher du soleil, cet astronome amateur avait adopté très jeune le ciel étoilé comme son refuge. Dès 22h, il partait s'exilait dans sa chambre pour agriper son téléscope et observer les étoiles. Tous les soirs à la nuit tombé, il observait. Planètes, comètes, étoiles, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir à travers sa fine lunette l'intéressait. Mais il ne faisait pas qu'observer, il archivait aussi. Dans des carnets qui au fur et à mesure des années se sont accumulés, il consignait minutieusement ses observations et ses découvertes. Cela faisait si longtemps que Thomas observait le ciel, il en savait des choses aujourd'hui. Hélas, humble narrateur, je n'y connais rien, donc ne comptez pas sur mois pour vous parler de tout ça. Je peux simplement vous dire que le ciel avait une vertu notable : elle permettait à Thomas de respirer et de rêver !

— Bon alors Samuel, quoi de neuf ? À part ton vélo cassé ? Thomas lâcha un petit rire amical.   
— Pas grand chose, enfin rien d'incroyable. Lucie et moi on part en vacances la semaine prochaine, on se fait une virée en Alsace, faire la route des châteaux là, je sais pas si tu connais.   
— Oui, je crois. Mais ça se fait pas à vélo ça ?   
— Si si, bah justement on emmène les vélos, on les mets sur le toit de la voiture. Puis comme ça on va prendre l'air. Là Paris je sature. Elle aussi.   
— Je comprends, vous avez raison. Ça va être cool ! L'Alsace c'est super beau, surtout les Vosges.   
— Oui voilà, comme on dit « _la montagne ça nous gagne_ ». Dit-il ironiquement en ricanant. Bon et toi ? Tu t'en sors en ce moment ?   
— Oh arrête c'est la déprime, je trouve rien. J'ai vu ma conseillière, un désastre. Mais je sais pas si elle se rend compte des fois de ce qu'elle dit. Elle ressort tout le temps ses vieux discours conservateurs moisis, ça fait flipper. « _Mais vous comprenez M. Lourque, continuez comme ça et vous n'en trouverez jamais du travail. Il faut vous responsabiliser, vous vendre !_ ». J'ai failli vriller : hier en sortant de pôle emploi j'étais pas bien.   
— Rah je sais Thomas, je sais c'est dur. Mais t'inquiètes tu vas en trouver du travail, t'as fait des super études et tu est un garçon top, ça va aller. Et je sais que pôle emploi c'est vampirisant, mais malheureusement t'es obligé....   
— Ouais je sais. Bah ça me déprime quand même.   
— Je sais, mais ça va aller...   
— Hum.   
— Oh mais attends j'ai oublié, t'as du courrier ! Samuel se pencha vers sa sacoche pour sortir le courrier de Thomas, il en sortit trois lettres.   
— Oh non garde tes merdes : à tous les coups c'est des factures.   
— Non non attends, je crois il y en a une avec un destinataire bizarre. J'ai pas spécialement lu hein, j'ai juste aperçu vite fait. Tiens, voilà la lettre. Samuel tendit à Thomas les trois lettres. Celui-ci posa son regard sur celle mentionnée par le facteur.   
— « _Armée de l'air_ », c'est écrit. Armée de l'air ? Pourquoi ? Se demanda-t-il à voix haute, alors qu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre.

Les minutes qui suivèrent ce dialogue parurent très longues pour Samuel. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, la lecture de la lettre avait provoqué chez son ami ce qui semblait être un choc puisque ce dernier ne bougeait plus et ne disait mot. Puis, Thomas abaissa doucement la lettre et ses mains se posèrent doucement sur ses hanches. Le regard porté dans le vide, manifestement surpris, Thomas finit par expliquer à son facteur les raisons de sa réaction étrange : «  _ c'est l'Armée de l'air, ils me proposent un emploi ! _ ». Il regarda ensuite Samuel, puis sourit. Un silence s'installa, enfin Samuel répondit «  _ Hein ? _ ».

* * *

«  _ Tout d'abord M. Lourque, merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté notre rendez-vous. Tous ça doit vous paraître bizarre, nous n'allons pas faire planner le mystère trop longtemps, ne vous inquiétez pas. _ ». Parmi les trois officiers de l'Armée de l'air qui était présent à la réunion, c'était celui du milieu qui avait pris la parole pour entamer la discussion. Face à eux se trouvait Thomas, qui s'était bien habillé pour l'occasion. «  _ Je vous en prie ! Même si à vrai dire, je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi vous m'avez contacté. Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai aucune compétence qui touche de près ou de loin à l'espace.J'ai fait des études de sociologie et d'anthropologie, puis aujourd'hui je suis sans emploi ! Mais bon, j'étais trop curieux pour ne pas venir, alors me voilà. Je vous écoute _ ».S'en suivit une explication des raisons qui ont poussé l'Armée de l'air a envoyer ce mystérieux courrier à Thomas. À gauche de l'homme qui venait de prendre la parole se trouvait une officière en costume bleu marine. Elle expliqua à Thomas que l'Armée de l'air souhaitait dès à présent embaucher un socio-anthropologue pour projet tenu secret. Elle ajouta que le poste demandait un investissement total et dévoué. Le travail qui allait être demandé à la personne recrutée était d'une «  _ richesse infinie _ » mais présentait malgré tout un «  _ certain bouleversement _ », voir un «  _ danger _ ».

«  _ Très bien, mais quel rapport avec moi ? Et quel rapport avec l'espace ? _ » demanda Thomas inquiet. Son inquiétude était doublée d'une certaine colère, il commençait à penser qu'on se moquait de lui ou qu'aucun de ses interlocuteurs n'avait pris la peine de se demander si tout cela n'était pas qu'une grossière erreur, puisque tout indiquait pour Thomas qu'il y avait eu erreur sur la personne. «  _ J'y viens M. Lourque, seulement nous ne pouvons pas vous expliquer toutes les implications de ce travail tout de suite. Avant d'aller plus loin, vous devez savoir deux trois choses. _ ». Elle fit une pause, puis reprit. «  _ En 2012, vous avez soutenu une thèse sur la résolution des conflits en situation de contact inter-ethnique. Par la suite, vous en êtes... _ » Aussitôt, Thomas lui coupa la parole «  _ Oui mais c'était il y a 7 ans! Depuis j'ai totalement abandonné la recherche. Je ne suis plus chercheur, je ne suis plus rien du tout. Je suis au chômage. _ ». Un court silence s'installa, puis l'officière reprit : «  _ Nous le savons M. Lourque, pour autant nous pensons, voire nous espérons que vous puissiez reprendre le chemin de la recherche car nous avons besoin de vous. Voyez-vous, le travail que nous vous proposons implique la maîtrise de solides connaissances sur les comportements sociaux et leur ancrage culturel. Nous recherchons en effet une personne qualifiée pour l'analyse et la résolution de conflits qui opposent des individus et groupes d'individus issus de sociétés et de communautés très diverses, voire inconnus. Nous avons besoin d'une personne capable de comprendre ces communités et sociétés, capable d'établir un dialogue avec nous pour ainsi instituer des relations sereines et pacifiques. Amicales si nous sommes optimistes. _ ».

À ce moment là, Thomas commença à mieux comprendre la raison de sa présence, croyant de moins en moins qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Pour autant, une zone d'ombre subsistait : quel rapport avec l'espace ? Dans quelles circonstances l'Armée de l'air avait à gérer des conflits entre communautés et sociétés ? L'Armée de l'air était devenue l'ONU tout d'un coup ? «  _ Mais quel rapport avec l'espace ? _ » demanda Thomas, avec véhémence. «  _ J'y viens M. Lourque. Seulement, pour vous en dire plus, nous devons obtenir de votre part certaines garanties. Par là j'entends des garanties de confidentialité. _ ». À l'instant où la dame énonça cette phrase, le troisième et dernier membre du trinome de l'Armée de l'air sortit de son attaché-case situé aux pieds de sa chaise un épais pavais de feuilles imprimés qu'il plaça devant Thomas, puis sorti de la poche intérieur de sa veste un stylo qu'il posa juste à côté du document. «  _ Si vous souhaitez en savoir plus, vous devez signer cette accord de confidentialité _ ». D'un air dédégneux, Thomas s'offusqua : «  _ Je ne signerai rien, encore moins si ça vient de l'armée. _ ». La femme ne se laissa pas abattre et ajouta «  _ M. Lourque, nous savons que la passion qui vous anime depuis votre enfance est l'obervation du ciel. Ce que nous avons à vous proposer, ce n'est pas qu'un investissement à plein temps dans votre passion, c'est ce que n'importe quel astronome professionnel rêverait de vivre, n'importe lequel. _ ». «  _ Comment savez-vous cela ? _ » demanda Thomas, «  _ Là n'est pas la question, nous le savons c'est tout. _ » répondit son interlocutrice, «  _ nous vous laissons une heure pour lire le contrat et pour prendre votre décision. À tout à l'heure _ ». Aussitôt, les trois employés de l'Armée de l'air se lévèrent, quittèrent la salle et laissèrent Thomas seul.

Comme convenu, ces derniers revinrent une heure après et reprirent calmement leur place. Thomas était presque arrivé à la fin du document, il lui restait seulement quelques pages. «  _ Attendez, je n'ai pas terminé _ ». Deux trois minutes plus tard, Thomas referma le document, leva la tête puis dit «  _ Etrange, très étrange. J'espère que ça a à voir avec des aliens ! _ », avant de lâcher un rire qui ne s'avéra pas communicatif puisqu'aucun des trois employés de l'Armée de l'air ne sourit. Gêné, il repris son ton sérieux puis dit «  _ Bon, je suis trop curieux et puis vous êtes l'Armée de l'air après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre si je m'engage à rester muet _ ». Il pris le stylo qu'on lui avait prêté une heure plus tôt et aposa sa signature en bas de la dernière feuille du document. À la seconde suivante, l'homme au centre du trinome commença un exposé des plus officiels.

— Bien. Tout d'abord merci pour votre coopération. M. Lourque, nous sommes membres d'une division de l'Armée de l'air assignée à un projet international et établi très loin d'ici, sur une base relevant autant du civil que du militaire. Cette base abrite de multiples missions d'ordre scientifique, militaire et diplomatique d'un genre... particulier. En effet, cette base se situe dans un très ancienne cité, vieille de plusieurs milliers d'année et construite par une civilisation aujourd'hui éteinte. La particularité de cette cité, au delà d'être un bijou technologique qui dépasse largement la nôtre, est qu'elle situe dans la galaxie de Pégase, à environ trois millions d'années lumières de la terre. Vous avez sans doute entendu parler du mythe de l'Atlantide ? Et bien cette cité a bien existé, à la différence qu'elle n'est pas enfouie sous l'un de nos océans, mais sous ceux de la planète Lantia. Il y a 5 ans, une expédition a réussi à atteindre la cité et s'y est durablement installée. Immergée, la cité est maintenant sous le gouvernance de cette expédition qui profite ainsi de ses ressources infinies. L'accès à la cité a aussi signifié l'accès à un immense réseau de planètes habitées présentes dans la galaxie de Pégase. L'expédition d'Atlantis a ainsi eu la chance de rencontrer un grand nombre de sociétés et espèces diverses avec lesquelles elle a pu tisser des liens commerciaux et diplomatiques, mais elle a aussi rencontré des communautés et espèces hostiles qui n'ont pas manqué d'entrer en conflit avec nous. Comme je le disais, Atlantis est établi à des millions d'années lumières de la terre, les membres de l'expédition sont ainsi plus ou moins réduits à eux-mêmes, loin de leurs repères terriens,  _a fortiori_ quand il est nécessaire d'entrer en contact avec des sociétés et espèces inconnues. C'est dans ces circonstances que vous intervenez : spécialiste des conflits inter-ethniques, votre expertise permettrait à l'expédition de mieux établir le contact avec les interlocuteurs extérieurs et servira aussi à maintenir un climat social serein entre les membres de l'expédition. Bien sûr, nous comprenons que...   
— Attendez, comment ça à 3 millions d'années lumières de la terre ?   
— Euh oui, c'est bien ça.   
— Mais ce n'est pas possible, personne ne peut s'aventurer à une distance pareille.   
— Si, nous le pouvons à présent.   
— Comment ?   
— À l'aide d'une technologie lantienne justement, on l'appelle « _la porte des étoiles_ ».   
— C'est quoi ce truc ?   
— Ce truc – répéta le lieutnant manifestement offusqué – est un grand anneau, de trois mètres de diamètre environ, qui permet de voyager vers des planètes situées à des milliers voire des millions d'années lumières en un claquement de doigt. Enfin, en environ trois secondes.   
— Hein ?   
— Nous savons M. Lourque que tout cela semble totalement invraisemblable. Mais croyez-nous, nous ne vous mentons pas.   
— Mais, c'est n'importe quoi, ça n'a pas de sens. Les aliens n'existent pas, ça se saurait sinon !   
— Justement non, c'est sans doute le plus grand secret jamais gardé par nos gouvernements. De telles informations ne peuvent pas être rendues publiques. Les meilleurs services de renseignement du monde entier s'en assurent.   
— C'est n'importe quoi. Thomas fit une pause. Bon admettons c'est vrai, mais j'en doute : quel est mon rôle ?   
— Justement. Vous voyez ce que vous avez fait en Afrique centrale entre les compagnies pétrolières et les communautés locales lors de votre terrain de doctorat ?   
— Oui ?   
— Et bien on vous demande de faire la même chose entre l'expédition d'Atlantis et les sociétés et espèces extra-terrestres avec qui celle-ci rentre en contact. Seulement, en plus ce cette tâche, nous vous demanderons de veiller à maintenir au sein même de la cité d'Atlantis un climat apaisé, agréable et exempt de conflit. Pour cela, vous travaillerez aux côtés d'autres spécialistes en sciences humaines et sociales. Un service dédié sera établi sur Atlantis en parallèle de votre arrivée.   
— Je vois. Un long, très long silence s'installa. Pendant combien de temps ?   
— Un an minimum.   
— Je pourrai démissionner si jamais ça ne me satisfait pas ?   
— Vous devez comprendre M. Lourque que ce travail est différent de n'importe quel travail existant sur terre. À ce jour, nous sommes en capacité de maintenir des voyages réguliers entre Atlantis et la terre mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Il subsiste un risque qu'il soit compliqué de quitter Atlantis ou qu'il soit tout bonnement impossible de revenir sur terre pendant une longue période. Travailler sur Atlantis est un bouleversement, il s'agit d'un investissement très important qui transforme radicalement la vie de ceux qui se lancent dans l'expédition. — Hum. — Voilà, vous savez l'essentiel. De manière pratique, votre salaire mensuel sera de 4340€ par mois. Vous cotiserez bien sûr à la retraite, au chômage et à l'assurance maladie même si une fois sur Atlantis, vous devrez vous conformer aux lois et réglements de la cité.   
— Attendez, du coup je vivrez là-bas ?   
— Oui bien sûr, vous serez logé et nourri. La cité d'Atlantis étant une très vaste cité, voyez cela comme un déménagement dans une ville d'un pays étranger.   
— Oui, enfin j'imagine que c'est plus compliqué que ça...   
— Bien, ce sera tout pour nous. Nous vous laissons cette tablette chiffrée par reconnaissance digitiale qui vous permettra d'accéder à un document présentant en détails la cité, les équipements, une description de la vie quotidienne, les informations essentielles à savoir sur la planète et la galaxie, l'organisation interne, ainsi que les règles de fonctionnement de la base.   
— C'est tout ? Déjà ?   
— Pour aujourd'hui oui. Le document vous apportera normalement les éléments vous étant nécessaires pour prendre votre décision. Dans deux semaines, nous vous rappelerons pour connaître votre décision. À bientôt M. Lourque !

Les trois employés de l'Armée de l'air se levèrent, ainsi que Thomas. Celui-ci serra la main de chacun d'eux et tous quittèrent la salle. Alors que les employés partirent au loin, Thomas fut reconduit jusqu'au hall de l'agence par deux officiers. Quand il sortit de l'Armée de l'air, Thomas ne savait pas quoi penser. Perdu, il garda malgré tout le reflex de se diriger vers la bouche de métro la plus proche. Il descendit les marches une par une, passa le portique de sécurité, continua de descendre les escaliers et s'arrêta sur le quai. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand le métro passa à toute vitesse devant lui. Après être revenu à la réalité, il monta dans la rame et pris place sur le strapontin situé devant lui. Le bruit assourdissant du frotement des roues de la rame vieillissante avec les rails poussa Thomas à se replonger dans les pensées confuses qui l'animaient plus tôt. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à traîter toutes les informations que ces trois employés de l'Armée de l'air venaient de lui deverser. Il ne réalisait toujours pas que des humains exploraient des planètes depuis plusieurs années dans le secret absolu. Au rappel de cette idée, il leva la tête et observa les autres voyageurs de la rame : «  _ personne ne sait _ » se dit-il, «  _ personne ne sait ce qui se passe à des millions d'années lumières de la terre _ ». Il se demanda ensuite s'il était capable d'affronter tout ça, si ce n'était pas trop pour lui. Après tout, cela semblait tellement inimaginable que se préparer à une telle épreuve semblait impossible. Et qu'était-il capable de comprendre des extra-terrestres ? Déjà que durant son doctorat, l'étude des «  _ intra-terrestres _ » s'était révélée très difficile... Tout était très confu, Thomas était totalement perdu. Pour la première fois de sa vie il devait faire un choix, ou plutôt il devait parier, puisqu'il s'agissait de ça finalement : parier sur un travail pour lequel il ne pouvait rien anticiper, pour lequel il ne savait rien, sinon pas grand chose. Mais après tout qu'avait-il à perdre ? Ses études n'avaient mené à rien, il ne trouvait pas de travail et il était tellement déprimé par la vie qu'il menait que sa seule manière de respirer était de lever la tête, vers les étoiles. Finalement, ce qu'on venait de lui proposer était ce qu'il avait toujours espéré : cesser de lever la tête, s'élever et atteindre les étoiles.

* * *

Il était 14h34, un samedi après midi. Cela faisait maintenant seize jours que Thomas s'était rendu à l'Armée de l'air. Il avait depuis repris sa vie, s'était réinséré dans le quotidien qu'il connaissait trop bien. Il était 14h34, Thomas sortait du métro en direction du bar où l'attendaient quelques amis à lui. Son téléphone se mit soudainement à sonner, le numéro était masqué. «  _ Ça y est, il est temps _ » se dit-il. Il décrocha.

— Bonjour M. Lourque, ici le Général Gilbert Tarre de l'Armée de l'air. Alors, avez-vous réfléchi à notre proposition ?   
— Oui, j'accepte le poste. Je veux bien partir.


End file.
